


All The Fun Of The Fair.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: Why is Bumblebee throwing his best human friend abgaist a wall? All is not as it first appears.





	All The Fun Of The Fair.

All The Fun Of The Fair. 

Summary: Why is Sam's Autobot guardian throwing him against a wall? All is not as it seems….

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount. It ain't mine and never will be.

Rating: K+ to be safe.

All the Fun Of The Fair. 

 

Sam Witwicky cried out as his yellow Autobot guardian, Bumblebee, drew back his hand, and then flung it forward, the silver fingers releasing the human boy to fly, back-first, legs and arms splayed, and upside-down, through the air.

Mikaela screamed as Sam hit the wall with a thud that knocked the breath out of him.

The human boy hung upside-down from the wall, looking dazed, his over-long hair sticking out. The blue, Velcro-covered boiler suit he wore kept him pinned to the fuzzy board he had impacted against. Mikaela's excited cries turned to laughter. "Sam?" queried the yellow scout, who was also Sam's car and one of his closest friends. "Are you okay?" His voice held concern. "I tried to throw you gently enough not to damage you, I calculated it carefully. Did I make an error?"

Sam's dazed expression changed to a grin. "No, big bud, I'm absolutely fine." He laughed. "It's funny looking at you from this position." He laughed again, his chuckles joining Mikaela's as two large men (who kept gawking at Bumblebee) went to help peel him of the wall. "This Human Fly thing's a great laugh. With a careful Autobot friend, who needs the little trampoline?" Sam said as he was peeled off and lifted down.

Mikaela, clad in a smaller but otherwise identical boiler suit to Sam, rushed over to the crouching Autobot, eagerly climbing into Bumblebee's waiting hand. "Okay, Bumblebee, my turn!" she cried.


End file.
